


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by Ponddipper



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: The kiss, when it came, was unexpected but not unwelcome...
Relationships: Nicholas Angel/Danny Butterman
Kudos: 15





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> So, this as a little something that came to me before Christmas. I had;t realised I forgot to post it, so apologies it's a bit late. Or early if you want to look at it that way.

Walking in a Winter Wonderland

The kiss, when it came, was unexpected, but not unwelcome…

‘What the…?’ Nick gaped, eyes fit to burst right out of his skull.

Danny shrugged.

‘S cos we’re under the mistletoe, ‘s all.’

‘Oh.’

Nick looked down at his mud-encrusted duty boots, cheeks growing warm despite the wind’s wintry chill.

‘Um… okay.’

A few minutes passed with no sign of the bloody swan they were pursuing.

‘But you don’t want to do that if there isn’t any, right? With the Mistletoe I mean. It’s just because we’re out here,‘

Nick gestured to the frost coated orchard they were wandering through.

Danny’s cheeks took on a deeper shade of pink, his gaze drifting up between the branches of the apple trees to the bright blue sky beyond.

‘Um, well, er, _no_?’

‘Oh.’

‘Well, um, not _outside_ at least. Maybe inside. Like, at your place? With an open fire. And candles.’

‘Candles?’

‘Yeah. _Candles.’_

A few more minutes of silent swan stalking passed before Nick spoke again.

‘Um, Danny?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Do you know anywhere I can buy some logs?’


End file.
